Step Up Xiaolin On temporary hitauas sorry
by panther1313
Summary: Dance, the movements of ones body to music, steps performed in a row, the telling of a story or putting a visual aspect to music, it is called many things but to some people it the beat of their heart that they dance to. I know that this could be OOC
1. Chapter 1

I just wan to say that I own neither Step Up or Xiaolin showdown! everyone knows the rest, so just enjoy!_

* * *

_

_A beautiful and petite girl with Japanese features perfects a combination in the center of the first row of her class, then she moves to her partner then he lifts her and places her on the ground. The teacher applauds them and then the entire class goes through combinations step one, two, three four, the young women's short skirt flutters around her skin tight dancing outfit as she Pirouette's._

Dance, the movements of ones body to music, steps performed in a row, the telling of a story or putting a visual aspect to music, it is called many things but to some people it the beat of their heart that they dance to. They learn steps just like other aspects of life, their heart being the constant rhythm and their soul being everything else they need.

_A young man is in the middle of a half lit and steamy part, his dance partner is a sexy girl that he does't even know her name not that he cares. His bronze medallion bounces off his chest as moves the girl to the beat, she is trying not to pant but he is flying high. The music is a part of him, the only things stopping him form being dust in the wind but that's just how life is._

Raimundo Pedrosa didn't have much in life but right now he thought he was in heaven, with a girl that could make a move in a packed party where the music was blasting through the speakers but he did have a problem the girl had had soothing to drink and wasn't her best and therefore this dance was to easy.

The other problem was that his partner's boy friend was getting very jealous, unable to resist temptation Raimundo threw his feet out so he had to catch the girl around the waist the he pulled himself up so he was right against her. PJ the boyfriend was mad but he the red lights that where rigged around the room made him seem really mad, to make matters worse, the girl toyed with his medallion like she was going to kiss him.

That was the last straw for PJ; he knocked over a strobe light which if possible made the party even dimmer but also more exotic. "yo what you doin' with my bitch?" PJ very crudely asked, Raimundo Pedrosa was a charmer all the girls knew it and he was a hothead all the boys knew it, the problem here was that he had promised clay he wouldn't fight tonight and he actually wasn't interested in this girl. But of course his bravado spoke for him "your name ain't written here, let her have a little fun" he stated brushing imaginary dust off his arm like he really couldn't care.

Upstairs was more brightly light and Clay Bailey was having a conversation with a very pretty girl and he almost had her ready to make out until his annoyingly self centered housemate burst through "hey sweetie, want to move with the master?" he asked. "hey Omi" Clay hissed pulling the short kid to him "back off" but the girl decided to let the boys have alone time.

"Damn you" was all Clay could say but as usual Omi had moved on, he was looking for there friend Raimundo, "where could that boy be?" he asked, "Where else would he be man?" Clay felt that he had to state the obvious as his friend was always on the dance floor. A loud crash made both boys rush to the staircase and upon seeing there friend send PJ, a renowned bully and gangster to the floor, Clay straightened his cap and whistled. "We gotta go get the dumbass, don't we?" Omi asked and clay wondered why he always asked such stupid questions when the answer was obvious.

Clay was a tall guy and some said he was built like a wall, he helped his family business out a lot so he was strong but he was also calm which helped in situations like this. Clay fixed the only blue eye that visible as his blond hair covered the other one on Raimundo because he and many others in the room thought that Raimundo was the more dangerous one.

Clay thought that things were going smoothly and perhaps no one would need to visit the hospital tonight until PJ pulled his pistol, "rethink Pedrosa" he spat Raimundo's last name like it was a curse. "You got it man" Clay stated while dragging Raimundo outside and hauling Omi threw the door too, "hey why you gotta throw me?" Omi asked he hated being treated differently because he was younger and smaller then the other two.

"Raimundo! Why you got to be doing this" Clay yelled as he yanked on his black jacket because his pale blue shirt was warm enough thankfully had worn comfortable shoes because Raimundo was fast, really fast and who knew what he could do. Finally catching up to his friend, he repeated his question, "I didn't start it was the girl she made the move" Raimundo spat "it was PJ to, the ass he pulled the piece".

"You two stop cat fighting" Omi asked puffing as he had finally caught up, " besides Raimundo would have gone all thief on PJ's ass and stole his wallet while kicking his ass". "Who said I didn't?" Raimundo slyly asked his emerald green eyes a light, pulling the worn wallet out of his white hoddie then he passed some of the bills to Clay and put some back in his pocket, Omi upon seeing the fairly large amount of money hadn't watched where he was going so when he took his smaller amount of Raimundo's loot he was not only clumsy but angry, "why I gotta get the small cut, just cause I'm short, that's it ain't it whoa" Omi suddenly knocked over a garbage can.

Which broke some glass off a low lying window and seizing an opportunity to prove himself he kicked out the rest of the glass, "this place is a school, come on I'll show you" trumpeted. "yo am I the only who does't want to get us killed or arrested ?" he asked as Raimundo's eyes where seemingly on fire with the rush of adrenaline, Raimundo skilfully slid threw the window but Clay took a minute to observe the large brick building that was polished and neat nothing like his school which was trashed and decrypt.

Once he had found the other two, Omi was mucking around with the props on a highly filled stage and Raimundo did a back flip and knocked off a prop and it smashed on the floor, "you in heaps now" Omi retorted thinking he was a man "Don't worry dudes, this rich kids can afford this" Clay quipped. The three began extracting a justice of sorts bringing a little piece of there world into this completely alien one.

There was a glitch when a security guard came in, Omi headed for the hills and made it, clay started to follow but the loyal friend he was went back to help Raimundo of whom the security guard had mange dot get the ground "Raimundo!" Clay called but Raimundo told him to leave.

Raimundo was arrested and what the legal system called a 'trial' was quick the judge had to dig about his record and his foster parents, he knew that his foster mum was trying but her husband was a drunk and they were glad to get the check for him and the others. The trial lasted barely ten minutes and Raimundo was sentenced Maryland school of Arts.


	2. Chapter 2

The trial may have lasted ten minute's but Raimundo's wait for his foster mother took at least and hour and a half, a small woman prematurely aged by stress, worry and her drunk husband. Julie was just trying to do what she could for Raimundo she knew life was hard, America wasn't even his native country but he lacked focus and never seemed to take things seriously enough.

The rickety old car actually managed to get them home to their decaying house in their rundown street, in of course there downtrodden neighbourhood, there was Raimundo's foster father sitting a armchair that he never seemed to get out of, in fact it seemed like the armchair was just an extension of his foster father's behind. There was three little boys wrestling each other on floor of the living room and although the three had real names, Raimundo had nicknamed them one, two and three but only he seemed to tell which was which.

"stop it you three and go wash up, you'll make him dizzy and he's not even drunk yet" Raimundo quipped then with a smirk firmly in place he looked his foster farther straight in the eye which was just asking of ran argument. "What did you say, you little punk" he growled this boy was too big for his boots that was for damn sure, "why should you care, you get the check every month" Raimundo slammed and then wet up to his bedroom without anther word.

Aside form the three boys on Julia's behest they fostered a little girl she was seven and had confidence that always got her into trouble like when she would never knock on her foster brother's door when he was listing to music. When she attempted to shake him, he grabbed wrist and pulled her up against him, after hearing her squeal he placed her on the ground again "that's what you get for not nocking" Raimundo quipped.

Camilla loved Raimundo he was protective and strong but her favourite thing was that he never treated the little ones like they were two young for anything, he always told them the straight up truth. Expect he never spoke of himself, all Camilla knew was that he lived in brazil until he was eight then moved to America but ended up in a foster home when he was ten, he still spoke Portuguese but only to tell someone off or flirt with pretty girls.

After a night of tossing and turning Raimundo woke up, showered and dressed as quietly and as quickly as he could then he slipped out of the house and went to start his sentence at the Maryland school of arts. The School seemed even more impressive and extravagant in the daylight and form the front, everything was neat and polished and so were the students.

To Raimundo they all screamed money, as three snooty girls walked past him throwing him a pitiful glance, they were all wearing designer dance clothes, with one hundred dollar bags. Raimundo knew that he was in a thief's heaven but he would have to keep his finger to himself or be more trouble then he was now.

Maryland school of Arts may boast students form around the world but to Raimundo Pedrosa they were all of the same species, the rich. As he walked down the warmly painted hallways full of noticeboards for students and trophies cabinets and photo's mounted on the walls.

Raimundo finally found the door he had tracing around these halls to find, it was wood and through the glass he could see a middle aged man with no hair was seated behind an impressive dark wood desk which was filled with organised piles of papers and folders. Raimundo stuck his head threw the door and heard the man talking about some kind of showcase, so he introduced himself "I'm Raimundo Pedrosa and I'm here abo-" he was cut off, "sit down mister Pedrosa" Raimundo did as directed and waited for the man to finish the call.

"I'm Director Fung and politeness should be a virtue you could look into" Fung stated as politely as he could, "do you now the damage you have cost my school?" he asked finally getting the young to look at him. "I just want to do my hours" Raimundo started "that damage cost approximately as much as someone's tuition" Fung over rode him Raimundo and although he tired to start again Fung kept going "that means you have destroyed someone's future" Fung let that sink to the youth in front of him before adding "you will be hear form two until five thirty, now come with me".

Fung introduced Raimundo to the Janitor and was giving his orders, he would be taking out trash, moping floors, cleaning widows and the like then Fung add insult to injury by telling the janitor right in front of Raimundo that he wanted a daily report on is activities. Thankfully the janitor just handed Raimundo the mope and went on his own way.

The next afternoon, Raimundo had donned an old janitors suit for his hours of community service he was putting trash bags into a larger bin when his next room was a dance class. Raimundo just watched the rich kids do the same steps in an order, complete conformity! There were two girls at the back of class, one of them was in red top and black leggings, the sweat was making her fluid motions shiny and Raimundo could help but let his eyes linger on her toned body.

The girl that Raimundo's eyes were lingering own was Kimiko Tohomiko, she had lived in Japan as a child but had moved to America, her best friend Kieko was only half Japanese and had lived in America all her life. Kieko saw Raimundo first "who is that" she purred, "uh maybe the janitor" Kimiko supplied. "Come on he is hot" Kieko pushed, "you have a boyfriend" Kimiko informed her friend "so I can look" Kieko protested.

Raimundo just moved on with his task and when he lent over to retrieve the trash bag Kimiko saw a gold medallion fall out of his shirt, "oh our man loves his bling" Kimiko squealed and both girls collapsed into laughter. Raimundo put the bag in the trash and hearing the bell wring he went to go over to the girl to flirt but a skinny redhead kissed her on the cheek. Seeing that it was hopeless Raimundo just went to finish his tasks for the day.

When five thirty rolled around Raimundo was outside putting the bags into the dumpster when a car rolled up. "Hey Raimundo" Clay called out as he and Omi hoped out of the car "what is this, you going to give it to Omar?" Raimundo scolded his friends, "No you are but make sure he pays you for the last one man" Clay informed his friend and Omar was a car dealer that paid good money for a stolen car.

"There are some many hotties" Omi was almost frothing at the mouth when he saw all the young women that walked out of the school, "there a bunch of rich kids, that can't dance" Raimundo drawled. "How do they dance then?" Clay asked and Raimundo mocked some basic ballet moves, to his friends delight. "Bet you showed them something huh?" Omi asked almost whishing he was in his friends spot to deal with so many pretty girls, "yeah I worked them out!" Raimundo informed them as he jumped into an impromptu routine.


	3. Chapter 3

From the window, Kimiko watched the handsome young man flip onto the car then off it again then she turned her attention back to Kieko, "you have to come to the club, you haven't been in ages because of the end of ear showcase" Kieko implored her best friend, "and besides Collin is playing and you wanted to meet him" Kieko continued.

"Who is Collin?" a smooth voice asked, it was Miles a mutual friend of the two girls, "he's Kieko's older boyfriend" Kimiko supplied as she took the CD form Miles, it was the music for her showcase at the end of the year and the showcase was totally stressing her out. When she dragged herself back to earth Kimiko realised that Miles had made a joke about Kieko being Jailbait and knowing her friends temper just left them to it.

Raimundo had to relax and he did so with his favourite sport Football Raimundo mage to kick a goal, then he passed the ball to Clay who after fooling an opponent scored that goal too. It was times like this that Raimundo loved, he and Clay being a team and Omi running around like he is an idiot, trying to show that he's the man. When the game ended Raimundo's team won and everyone left peacefully, except Omi who had tired, unsuccessfully to swindle money out of the other team.

Fung was a patient man, he understood how changeling adolescence could be however he did not approve of lateness so when Raimundo raced past him, Fung gently caught him by the arm, "Your late" he informed the boy, "not really" Raimundo said whishing that this old dude would just let him get his hours over with. "You will stay fifteen minutes later" Fung then walked away without leaving any room for argument.

Meanwhile Kimiko was alone in one of the schools dance rooms, she was adjusting her cream dance shoe her mind was full of things, her showcase, everything that had gone right, everything that could go wrong, what if she wasn't good enough, what if she ran out of time or god forbid forgot her steps?

A tapping sound broke Kimiko out of her thoughts she glanced up to see a pair of crutches quickly she looked up to see the apologetically smiling face of her showcase partner Andrew, "I fell in class today, I'm so sorry Kimiko" Andrew explained. "It's not your fault will you be better soon" Kimiko said hiding her feelings of fear under her forced smile. "Before you know it and you can find someone else to rehearse with right?" Andrew asked, whishing that he was anywhere but her and saying anything but this, so he left as quickly as he could.

The rest of that week was hell for both are young people, Kimiko tired her best and she had interviewed just about every boy taking dance in the senior and sophomore years but none of them were good enough. While those agonising days for Kimiko happened, Raimundo wasn't that better off, as diligently did his hours everyone in the school ignored him which was usually fine with him except when it got in the way of doing the tasks he had to do to complete his hours.

One day Raimundo was sweeping out the dance rehearsal room that Kimiko favoured when he heard footsteps, slyly glancing up he saw a boy about his age with tanned skin soft brown eyes and a quick smile. Raimundo thought that he may have seen the guy somewhere before "confiem em só se e suas, mulheres de respeito de família e não tomem o que você não necessita" (AN-trust only yourself and your family respect women and don't take what you don't need) they were the three Pedrosa family commandments that everyone Pedrosa knew and many others did too.

Miles turned to look at the boy, 'that's the guy who trashed the theatre' he remembered but what he had sain Miles hadn't heard it since he was a kid. "

Hey" he said Raimundo turned around to face him "hey" he returned, "What did you say?" Miles asked "trust only in yourself and you family, respect women and don't take what you don't need" Raimundo recited not even needing the memory.

"I haven't heard that since I was a kid" Miles admitted and held his fist out, Raimundo tapped his fist with his for respect, "I was Andre back then" he admitted thinking for some reason that he was in connection with this guy. "I thought I knew you, McCullough Homes right?" Raimundo asked and he grinned when Miles smiled and nodded, "I'm Raimundo Pedrosa" he introduced. "Dude ain't you glad that your far form home" Miles commented "I'll catch you later".

While things may have been looking a little up for Raimundo they were looking a whole lot down for Kimiko, who had yet to find a replacement dance partner. Her last hope was her boyfriend Jack Spicer, the redheaded teen was trying to seem interested in what Kimiko was saying but Raimundo thought that he wasn't.

"Come on Jack, just until Andrew gets better" Kimiko pleaded her boyfriend but to no avail "I want to help you know I do but I'm so involved in my music now" he excused, "then why can Miles find the time to help me out?" Kimiko asked her temper starting to break, "he's just not as involved as I am, you'll be fine sweetie" she hated it when he covered up with sweet talk! "Ok sure" she mumbled and then sighed in utter frustration when he walked away. To make matters worse for Kimiko when she raised her gaze form the floor all she could see where these dazzling emerald eyes, that were looking at her with sweet sympathy.

A/N: in Brazil football is soccer and I figure raimundo would still call it that


	4. Chapter 4

Kimiko tired to addition more boys but none of them where good enough, she was on the point of absolute desperation. On the other side of the fabled rehearsal room Raimundo was cleaning the windows and keeping on eye on the desperate Japanese beauty. "man are they all this bad or dose she just know how to pick 'em" he thought after watching Kimiko have to lift a guy to show him how to do it, after she had thanked the last one Raimundo was feeling truly sorry for her and climbed down form the ladder.

He stepped up to see Kimiko sitting on a chair with her head in her hands and her pretty black hair failing out of it's plait "even in a sweaty blue dance outfit and in a desperate situation she stills looks cute" he thought, momentarily losing himself in the thought that the blue matched her eyes. Once she looked up at him, Raimundo found himself saying three simple but shocking words "I'll do it, "do what?" Kimiko replied studying the guy who trashed there theatre.

"Whatever that was supposed to be" Raimundo laughed Kimiko's faced changed form desperate to almost humour "you! You want to lift me?" she laughed her day was just getting better. "I'm strong enough" Raimundo protested but kinda glad to see her softly smile, then to her indignation Kimiko realised what he was trying to do and everyone at Maryland school of Arts had heard of Kimiko's temper! "You are not going to use me to get of cleaning those windows" she informed him, "I'm not trying to and I know you saw me the other day" Raimundo supplied and smirked when he saw her cheeks tinge with red "was she checking me out then?" he asked himself.

"Even if you were capable of dancing, this is for a show case and no thank you I can find someone else!" her temper was rising but Raimundo did something not many people do, smiled and said "sure, just trying to help" and started to walk away. Kimiko's temper quickly deflated and she called him back. Thinking on the fly, the second he turned around Kimiko called out "catch me" then ran and jumped towards him, not only did he catch and lift her he also step around in a small circle the dropped her into his arms. Smirking he stared into those clear blue eyes, he knew that she was blushing and so did she but she was going to hide it all the same, "you can put me down now" she said softly.

Kimiko pulled a white skirt on over her outfit and then the pair went straight to Director Fung's office with unfortunate results, "no, how about a solo?" he provided an alternative "there isn't enough time for a good one" Kimiko counted, "other partners?" Fung asked as Raimundo was ignoring the other two and was snooping around the office, "I've auditioned a whole bunch of them and none were good enough" she pleaded. "You got that right" Raimundo mumbled and Fung stared in his direction "I just can't believe there is no one else and you say he can dance?" Fung shook his head as he asked the question. Upon hearing her reply of him being adequate Raimundo snorted and spun around, "I'm better then adequate" he protested "I just don't know ya'll keeping talking about dancing like it's rocket science or something" he continued. Upon seeing the boys determination Fung agreed but not with out reminding Kimiko that this was her senior piece Kimiko agreed then speed out of the but not before turning around and instructing Raimundo "two thirty tomorrow and bring your tights", tights what?" Raimundo asked but she was gone.

No matter what they're situation, age or financial situation, a good parent biological or not often holds the same values and ask the same questions. So despite that fact that Raimundo was sitting a cheap pine table playing Go Fish with Camilla and munching on there MacDonald's dinner whereas Kimiko was seated at a dark wood table eating a healthy dinner with her father, both parents asked the same question "did anything special happen at school today?" The major difference was the reply, Raimundo just slurped some more of his coke and shook his head whereas Kimiko took a sip of her water in a crystal glass and said "I found a new partner for the showcase".

"Oh your applications form Cornell and Brown came so I put them on your bed" her father said and Kimiko just pushed food around on her plate, whishing her mother was here because she wouldn't have made the stupid deal. "Remember our deal Kimiko if you don't get a job out of the showcase, you'll go to school in the fall" her mother felt the urge to reminded her of that deal whenever something happened with her showcase, the pair ate the rests of the meal in silence.

The next day Kimiko had practised snippets form her showcase when Raimundo walked threw the door in baggy jeans and tee shirt, Kimiko checked her watch "I'm not late" Raimundo commented hoping to get things off to a good start. "You're not dressed either" Kimiko commented when he took off his jacket and threw it on a chair "done" he smirked. Her Temper flared, he was being an arrogant, self centred, conceited Kimiko wrapped it all up in her voice when she said "I asked you to bring tights", "do I look like I own tights?" Raimundo asked. "Shoes at least" Kimiko snipped, "I move better with them on" Raimundo countered, "afraid you might slip and fall?" Kimiko teased and that was it Raimundo let Kimiko win and he took off his skate shoes.

Then he walked right up close to her and asked "so how do you want to do this?" this is what he wanted to jump into the dancing, he moved closer too her but she pushed him back and showed him the first steps. Again and again the tired the first steps but Raimundo was hopeless at this rigid dancing, 'agradeça dues (thank god) no one can see me' Raimundo thought as he tired the fan thing again.

"Well well, if he isn't the real deal" a snotty voice laughed, Raimundo rolled his eyes when saw the redhead 'that's what I get for thanking him' Raimundo thought as Jack Spicer merely walked past him and took Kimiko's arm. "Come baby let's go get a coffee" Jack offered, "no I got a lot of work to do" Kimiko tired to peacefully get Jack to leave but no, "that's for damn sure" Jack sneered as he gave Raimundo the once over.

"You got a problem rapaz branco" (white boy), Raimundo said in reference to the other boys incredible pale skin, "no I'm all about integration, shame bout the langue huh palm tree boy" Jack tired a lame attempt to insult the Brazilian Raimundo. "We can talk about this outside if you want" Raimundo challenged flexing his muscles, "you think you're so tough" Jack lamely accused stepping towards the taller boy. Raimundo muttered 'test me' and grabbed Jacks shirt but Kimiko got in the way and put her hands on each by's chest the Raimundo let go because her hand was so warm.

Kimiko promised Jack that everything was fine, so he pulled himself up and walked out of the room, Raimundo just laughed at him but the laughter died in his throat when he saw Kimiko's searing gaze. He hid as always under his bravado, "what?" he asked, "Again!" was the only reply and so the did it again and again it was a long day for Raimundo.


End file.
